


When it Mattered Most

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always remembered afterwards.  That, almost more than at the time, was when it mattered the most."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Mattered Most

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

TITLE: When It Mattered Most

AUTHOR: Maple Tide

E-MAIL: mapletide@fastmail.fm

DISCLAIMER: The characters involved that are from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J. K. Rowling and all associated publishers (including Scholastic Press, Bloomsburg, and Raincoast). I'm just borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes. The plot involved, any stray characters that may crop up, and any other things that don't belong to her belong to me. I'm not seeking to make any money off of this; rather I'm going it for fun and for the chance to get it out of my own imagination before it drives me even more insane. Understood? =) Good. Oh, and before I forget, Rowling's policy about fanfiction can be found here: http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Angst

KEYWORDS: Remus, Sirius, post-transformation

SPOILERS: PoA (Movieverse **cringe** )

PAIRING(S): Remus/Sirius

ARCHIVE: Marauder Me. The Wolf and Hound.

FEEDBACK: Please? I can be reached at mapletide@fastmail.fm

SUMMARY: "I always remembered afterwards. That, almost more than at the time, was when it mattered the most."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was, sadly, inspired by the movie. I couldn't get it out of my head afterwards, so it was deemed safer to just write the damned thing down. So here goes.

**~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~** ~ **~**

Later, much later, they talked about it.

After the children had managed to save Sirius - Remus would not have thought it possible, but they had done it - and his own job as Hogwarts professor was over, he had agreed to meet with Sirius upon these foreign shores. There were many things they had to discuss, this being but one of them.

"You never did learn, did you, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Hm?"

He didn't answer again for a long moment; instead, Remus traced the line of the tattoo that had been left upon Sirius' chest, the one that the Sirius himself hadn't wanted him to look upon. Even after twelve years, absolute hell, and the scent of the insanity that clung to him, still some vanity remained.

"That no matter how much you try, you cannot stop the transformation from happening."

"I could never stop believing that it was possible. Then, it seemed important," and Sirius shrugged.

"Just because you're a Black doesn't mean you can will things into happening, Sirius." His lips twitched upwards then, "However, it doesn't mean that I don't hear and understand your words, even in the middle of that. I appreciate it."

"Do you?"

Remus managed a full smile, then. "Of course I do, Padfoot. Even more because I have done without it - convinced myself I never needed it - for some thirteen years."

Sirius was silent.

"I always remembered afterwards. That, almost more than at the time, was when it mattered the most."


End file.
